


Make-Believe

by dontyoudarecriss



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontyoudarecriss/pseuds/dontyoudarecriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is awoken from his impromptu nap by famous actor/singer Blaine Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make-Believe

(Inspired by [this](http://darrencrissxx.tumblr.com/post/110032744916/hiya) post) ([Tumblr](http://darrencrissxx.tumblr.com/post/111069888066/make-believe))

 

 

* * *

 

Kurt Hummel is sitting in his car, which is parked a parking garage of one of LA’s big shopping centers, waiting for his best friend Mercedes Jones to return. Seriously, how long does it take to pick up a pair of preordered shoes? Apparently over thirty minutes, because that’s how long Kurt has been waiting. He has tried calling her, but every time his call is transferred to voicemail. Damn Mercedes’ habit of always turning off her cell to conserve its battery.

 

Walking around the shopping center to try and find her is definitely out of the question; there are so many people in there that it is not even funny. Besides, Kurt has never been to this particular mall before today so there is a very high risk of becoming lost, thus severing all chances of regaining contact with Mercedes. He can’t just leave because he is Mercedes’ ride and, well, that it would be rude to ditch your friend. His only option is to stay in the car and wait.

 

Another five minutes pass and Kurt sighs with irritation; he’s so bored. He has flipped through all of the channels and there are no good songs on the radio. The checking of social media sites on his phone has already been done at least ten times. The only thing Kurt can really do that will help cure his boredom is to sleep. Actually, that might not be a bad idea; it never hurts to get a good nap, right? It is a nice day out after all.

 

Kurt rolls down the two front windows, adjusts the driver’s seat so that he is lying back, and then turns off the engine and pulls the key out. Hands folded on stomach, and feet crossed; Kurt relaxes.

 

About ten minutes pass and Kurt is dozing with the warm summer sun on his face and the cool breeze blowing through the car, ruffling his hair. _For being ditched by Mercedes and then forced to wait for her, this isn’t bad,_ Kurt muses. _Maybe this is exactly what I needed: peaceful, tranquil, alone quiet tim—_

 

“Hiya! Well, don’t you look mighty comfortable.”

 

Kurt cracks open an eye to see a stranger with a shadowed face bending over and looking in thorough the driver’s window at Kurt. Kurt stares at him for a second, then, with an air of defeat, asks, “Can I help you?”

 

“No, actually I am here to help you.”

 

Kurt rolls his eyes in frustration and sits up and in return the stranger straightens. His face is thrown into relief by the light and Kurt openly gawks, then inquires, “Why do you want to help me?”

 

“I wanted to tell you that your headlights are on. I was walking by and saw them, and I thought you’d like to know…”

 

“You’re Blaine Anderson.” Kurt would recognize that face anywhere. Blaine Anderson, actor, singer, songwriter, and performer was very hard not to recognize with his curls, hazel eyes, short-statured and well-chiseled body, and warm, inviting personality. Not to mention that Kurt admires and follows his work on the screen, radio and stage greatly.

 

The guy smiled and looked down, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Yeah, I am.” He looks back up with a light in his eye. “And you’re the guy whose headlights are still on.”

 

Kurt, slightly recovered from his initial shock of having a celebrity wake him up from his nap, blushes and reaches to turn them off. “Oh. Thank you.”

 

“Hey, no problem. I just like to help out when I can. It’s the perfect day to take a nap in your car with the windows rolled down; I just didn’t want your day to be ruined by a dead battery when you do finally decide to leave.”

 

Kurt narrows his eyes. _Finally? What the hell does that mean?_ “Not that I don’t appreciate your gesture, but have you been watching me?”

 

Blaine chuckles a bit. “No. No, I noticed you sitting here when I walked past forty minutes ago but your engine was on, so I didn’t worry about the lights. As I was walking back to my car, though, I noticed that your lights were still on and engine wasn’t running. So, I decided to intervene.” Blaine smiles, “What can I say, you caught my eye. What could I do?”

 

“Not intently watch me, that’s for sure.” Kurt quips with a smile. “When you became a movie star, didn’t you get the memo? Leave the incessant watching and stalking to the paparazzi and overzealous fans. Famous people are always the prey. Always, and that’s not going to change any time soon.”

 

Blaine chuckles. “Isn’t that the truth. What are you—some sort of celeb whisperer?”

 

“Yes, and I also speak fluent bitch. Let me tell you; it is a gift when working in the fashion industry.”

 

“Oh, so you’re a fashionista, a speaker of bitch, and a celeb whisperer. I’m intrigued; tell me more.” Between the very small space separating Kurt’s car and the next one, Blaine leans back against the adjacent vehicle with his legs crossed at the ankles and his arms folded together.

 

Kurt pulls up the back of his seat and turns to where his left leg is folded and he is facing Blaine. “Okay, if you insist. My name is Kurt Hummel and I am an intern at Vouge.com, where all I do is boring office tasks and stare at the wall for hours. I work as a singing waiter at a hole-in-the-wall diner and I am a senior at the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts, with a major in musical theater and a minor in acting. I am only in LA to visit my best friend; I go back to New York next weekend.”

 

“You live in New York City? No way, that is such a coincidence!”

 

“Oh yeah? Why?”

 

Blaine looks around before leaning in to rest his forearms on the edge of Kurt’s window—there’s just enough space for him to do so—to respond with, “Okay, you can’t tell anyone about this yet ‘cause it’s top secret, but I feel like I can trust you. In a month I am leaving for New York. I was able to snag a role on Broadway—I’ve always wanted to act on stage—and I’ll be living in one of my favorite cities for at least a few months. Hopefully more, depending on how well the show sells.” Blaine beams. “Isn’t that amazing?”

 

“Oh my god, that is phenomenal!” Kurt claps his hands together as he bounces a little in his seat. “There is no way I will miss the opportunity to watch you perform live, especially when you are going to be so close, so count me in to watch each and every one of your shows. I will miss nothing and I’ll even bring flowers.”

 

“Wow, I’m flattered. You are captivating, witty, sweet, insanely attractive, and super devoted; please be mine. You would be the perfect boyfriend.”

 

It is no secret that Blaine is gay, but the comment still manages to catch Kurt off guard for a second before he shoots back, “I’ll agree to be your boyfriend if I get to accompany you down the red carpet during events. ‘Cause, as you need to know, I live for having my picture taken.”

 

“And give me the honor of showing you off to the world? You are honest-to-god perfect boyfriend material. I am totally sold. When can you move in?”

 

“As soon as you get your ass up to New York. You better make it quick because I am not a patient person, and I don’t wait around for just anyone.”

 

“I’ll have to talk to my manager, but I can probably make it up there in about two weeks. Does that work?”

 

“Perfectly; I will have time to pack and then we can use those extra two weeks to start redecorating the apartment.”

 

At that moment the passenger door opened and Mercedes slipped in with her bags; the air of flirty banter was broken. “Kurt, what are you prattling on about? You just redecorated your apartment. Why do you need to do it again so soon? I don’t think you did that bad of a job; hell, I know you could land an interior design job with your eyes closed.”

 

Blaine, who was still leaning on the window, adjusts his focus from Mercedes back to Kurt and jests, “Geeze Kurt, you forgot to add “interior design wizard” to the summarization of yourself. What else have you been hiding from me? Relationships are supposed to be built on honesty, you know.” He starts to pout at Kurt.

 

Kurt flushes as Mercedes turns her head up to look at Blaine for the first time. “Oh. Well that’s not a view you see everyday. But damn, it is a good one.” She turns to Kurt. “Boy, I leave you alone for an hour an you manage to lay ahold of none other than the Oscar-winning movie star Blaine Anderson? How the hell do you… you know what, never mind, I don’t need to know your ways. Just help me land the man of my dreams; that model, Sam Evans.” She directs her attention back to Blaine and reaches over Kurt to hold out her hand. “Hello, Mr. Movie Star, I am Mercedes Jones, Kurt’s best friend.”

 

Blaine takes a hold of her hand and shakes while inclining his head, “Why hello, Miss Beautiful Woman, I am Blaine Anderson. It is nice to meet you. I was just walking back to my car when I saw that Kurt’s headlights were on while he was taking a nap, and I just had to let him know.”

 

“Yeah, and he woke me from my slumber. Good thing he is charming, or else I would’ve chewed him out,” Kurt added as he sent Blaine a playful glare.

 

“Well that explains it all; I just need to sit out in the middle of a parking lot with my headlights on and I’ll catch all of the men,” Mercedes laughs. “But that still doesn’t explain why you are going to redecorate your apartment, Kurt.”

 

Kurt flushes again and looks away as Blaine cuts in, “Oh I can clarify: After a brief chat with Kurt I have adjudged that he is perfect boyfriend material and we have decided that he is going to live with me once I move to New York City. He was talking about redecorating our apartment.”

 

Mercedes, sensing the running joke, plays along and squeals. “Oh my gosh, Kurt, you will have to let me come and visit! Blaine, will you and Kurt’s apartment have a guest room I can stay in?”

 

“Of course, and you would be welcome anytime. Also, I just so happen to be good friends with Sam Evans, so if you stop by I might be able to set you up with a little something-something.” Blaine grins.

 

“This is excellent!” Mercedes flails her hands about in her excitement.

 

Kurt glances at clock and regretfully pipes up, “As entertaining as this conversation is becoming, I am afraid that if we don’t leave now, Mercedes, we won’t make it to our dinner reservation on time.”

 

Blaine unenthusiastically stands up and pats a hand on the car where his arm was resting previously. “In that case, don’t let me keep you.”

 

Kurt looks at Blaine and says, “It was very nice talking to you. Thank you for keeping me occupied while I waited for this slow-moving land dweller,” he points his thumb at Mercedes, “and for indulging in an enthralling round of make-believe with me. You really made my day.”

 

Blaine nodded. “Ah, likewise. I love it when I meet new people, especially fans.” He pauses, as to gather his thoughts, and continues, ”What would you say to taking that round of make-believe and proceeding one step further: how about getting coffee with me one day before you head back to the Big Apple? I would love to spend more time together and truly get to know you.” He looks at Kurt hopefully.

 

Kurt is staring at Blaine, speechless: how is this happening? This day can’t be real. He would never be asked out by his celebrity crush. Someone pinch him. He continues to stay silent with his mouth hanging open until Mercedes elbows him in the side with an expectant look. Kurt is then knocked back into the world of the speaking and responds with a “Yes, I’d love to.”

 

Blaine then beams. “Great! Let me give you my number and we can figure out the details when you have time.”

 

Kurt grins the whole time they are exchanging numbers, and grins even more when Blaine parts with a “see you later” as apposed to a “goodbye.” He watches Blaine’s retreating form until it disappears, and then sits straight in his seat with both hands on the steering wheel. “Did that really happen?” he asks to no one in particular.

 

“Yes it did Boo, yes it did. See, good things do come out of waiting on me. You now have a coffee date with Blaine Anderson! It’s like one of your dreams has come true.”

 

“You’re going to hold this whole “wait on me, something amazing will happen” thing over me for forever, aren’t you?” Kurt, smiling, shakes his head at the thought.

 

Mercedes does hold it over his head a couple of times, but the playing field is quickly balanced after Kurt and Blaine introduce Mercedes to Sam three months later when she travels up to visit Kurt in NYC. Additionally, Blaine ends up receiving flowers on the premier of his first show on Broadway and every single show after that, even if the bill for the person paying becomes pretty hefty. All that shows is that Kurt is the best boyfriend ever, just like Blaine predicted.

 

_• fin_ •

 


End file.
